Potential for Darkness
by azkabcn
Summary: Emma wants to know why her parents lied to her. She enlists the help of Killian to find out exactly what happened with her parents and Maleficent. The answer might not be something she expected. One-shot.
**Aaaaand I'm back! Hi everyone!**

 **This is my take on how Emma would react when Snow and Charming told her that she was born with the potential for darkness, hence the title.**

 **Now, I've not seen the episode and as a result do not know if Snowing** _ **do**_ **actually tell her (and please do not spoil it for me in reviews) so this is entirely from my mind.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review. I don't bite, I promise :-)**

* * *

I put my legs up onto the sofa at the sheriff station. Tear stains streaked my cheeks, my mascara smudging along with them.

They had to lie, didn't they?

I had an equal chance of becoming a villain rather than the saviour. And that hurt.

My parents lied to me. I was the product of true love so why did I have darkness in me? True love was light magic, wasn't it?

I didn't have any idea why I was reacting this way. It had shaken me, blasted my confidence. And that wouldn't do. I was the Sheriff of Storybrooke and the sheriff wasn't allowed to be an insecure mess. I wouldn't be able to do my job properly if I was scared.

But I _was_ scared. I was scared I'd hurt someone. I was scared I'd lose control of myself and… become evil. Become something that I'd spent the last few years fighting and defeating.

'Swan, what's wrong?' I heard a voice say from the doorway.

I looked up to see Killian, a concerned look lining his rather gorgeous features.

I tried to smile but I failed miserably. I wiped my eyes and face with my jumper sleeve, smearing the white fabric with the black colour that I had on.

Killian started walking towards me, picking up a box of tissues from my desk on the way. 'What happened, love?' he asked again.

'Killian,' I asked as he sat down next to me, placing the box between us. 'Why do people lie?'

He looked taken aback by my question. 'Well, because… there are a lot of reasons. Sometimes,' he took my hand, threading our fingers together.

'Sometimes people lie because they want to protect us from the truth. They think they're doing what's best for us. Or sometimes they're people with malicious intentions. They plan on lying to us in order to lead into a trap. Or even sometimes, people lie because the truth is so horrific that they don't want to think about it themselves.' He paused. 'What happened to you to make you think that?' he finished

I frowned, my eyes darkening as I thought about it all. 'My parents… they… they were keeping something from me and… and I just wondered why people feel the need to hide the truth.'

'What did the Charmings do this time?' he asked, handing me a tissue.

'They… apparently I was born with the potential for great darkness and-'

'But you're the saviour. How does that work?' he interjected.

'They didn't tell me everything, which only annoyed me further,' I replied. 'But they said that… that something happened before I was born with Maleficent and that some tree, which only answers to the purest of hearts, rejected them because they were pregnant with me and apparently I wasn't as good-hearted as they thought I would be.'

'But… how can that happen? You're the product of true love and true love is the lightest of light magic.'

'I don't know. I'm as clueless as you are, Killian.'

'Well then, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?' he said. He stood up and held out his hand. 'We pay the Charmings a visit.'

'What?' My eyes widened. 'No, I… I can't!'

He smiled. 'Yes, you can. We'll do it together, Swan.'

'Well…' I hesitated. 'OK.' I slid my hand into his and he pulled me up.

We arrived at the loft and I knocked on the door. I looked back at Killian and he smiled at me.

Mary Margaret opened the door, baby Neal held to her chest. 'Emma?' she asked, sounding rather disbelieving.

'We need to ask you and David a few questions,' Killian replied before I could process anything.

'Oh, well come right in.'

We sat at the table, Killian and I on one side, Mary Margaret and David on the other. I threaded my fingers through Killian's and looked at him, willing him to start the conversation.

'Emma was at the station just now,' he started. 'And she told me… she told me about your little secret. We want to know everything.'

My parents looked at each other and I closed my eyes.

'Emma, we're sorry,' Mary Margaret said.

I opened my eyes. 'I didn't come here for apologies. I want to know the truth.'

'The truth,' David answered. 'The truth is-'

Neal started to bawl, drowning out David's attempt to explain things. My father got up, smiling apologetically at Mary Margaret, who glared at him, before he went to tend to my brother.

'The truth?' I reminded her.

'Right.' Mary Margaret took a deep breath. 'Maleficent and I were pregnant at around the same time.'

'Maleficent was with child?!' Killian asked disbelievingly.

'Yes, and she asked us, well me, to work with her to stop Regina's curse. I refused to work with dark magic and that's… long story short, Maleficent lost her baby because of us and…' my mother shrugged. 'Because of that, you were born with the potential for great darkness.'

'Snow, a little hand here?!' David called. We turned to him.

He was holding Neal at arm's length and I knew things were about to get dirty. Mary Margaret stood up.

'Coming,' she replied. She squeezed my shoulder and smiled. 'Be back in a second, honey.'

I turned to Killian. 'Maleficent was pregnant,' I repeated.

'Well, yes. She had every chance to be.' After another pause, he asked. 'Did you get your answers?'

'Most of them, yes. I understand now.'

He shifted closer to me. 'You don't have to be afraid anymore,' he said as his eyes flicked behind me.

'I wasn't-'

My sentence remained unfinished as Killian crashed his lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back.

He was right, though. I was afraid. But I had answers now. I didn't need to be.

* * *

 **And fin! What did you think of OUAT fic #2? Did you like it? Drop me a line below and tell me what you thought. Also, don't forget to favourite if you want to!**


End file.
